


You Are My Stars

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [44]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Prompto Argentum, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Heartwarming, Hugs, Love, M/M, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Prompto Is Too Pure, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto is learning about the stars at school. When he comes home, he tells his dads what the stars mean to him. And his words melt Cor's and Ardyn's hearts.





	You Are My Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).

> Just a cute little fic I decided to write to make everyone smile. 
> 
> Please enjoy this tooth rotting entry of the series. :)

After finishing up his schoolwork, Prompto ran downstairs as he had finally remembered what he had wanted to tell his dads when they were both home. He told Ardyn when he came to pick him up from school that he wanted to tell him something, but he had to wait for Cor to return. This, of course, peeked Ardyn’s curiosity and he had tried since 4 o’clock to get Prom to tell him. But the six-year-old kept his mouth closed and waited until he had eaten, said hello to his daddy and done his homework before making his announcement. Cerbie followed close behind him as Prom ran into the living room and jumped in front of his parents who were sitting on the sofa, chatting about how Cor’s day had gone. It had been a little shitty, but he was glad to come home to his husband and son… And Cerberus…. It didn’t look like the daemon dog was leaving any time soon so Cor tried to like him.

Prompto had a huge smile on his face and proudly said.

“Daddy. Dada. You are both my stars.”

“Stars? Oh, I like the sound of that.” Ardyn smile ruffling Prom’s hair. That was a very cute thing to say.

“Why are we stars Prom?” Cor questioned shuffling along the sofa so Prom could take a seat in between Cor and Ardyn.

Prompto continued to smile as he hopped on to the sofa and began to explain the reasoning behind his words. Whereas Cerbie sat in front of Prom wagging his tail also excited to hear Prom’s explanation. The dog just loved Prom so anything he had to say was perfection to the three-headed loyal dog.

“At school, we have been learning about the planets and space. Which is really cool and today our lesson was on stars. The teacher said that sailors and people in ancient times used the stars to find their way home.”

“That is correct my sunbeam. When I was a healer the stars used to guide me home all the time.” Ardyn smiled at that memory.

Those many a night, Ardyn and his raven feathered Chocobo would roam the countryside together. And before his parents died, Somnus came along with him a few times. That was such a long time ago but it was some of the happiest memories that Ardyn had from his mortal life. Maybe when Prom was older, they could go on night treks together. Since they could both see in the dark and Ardyn would keep the daemons away Prom would be safe, and Cor wouldn’t object. In fact, his husband might even join them. That would be a great family outing.

“We also learnt that stars are seen as a sign of protection and light. It just made me think of you two. Because you gave me a home and you always protect me. So, you two are my stars.”

Prompto looked up at his parents and he suddenly became worried. His dada had started to leak the black stuff from his eyes again and his daddy looked like he did when uncle Regis last hurt his leg. Did he say something wrong?

Prompto held on to Ardyn’s arm and asked innocently. “Dada, why are you crying?”

Ardyn wiped his face with a tissue so that he didn’t infect Cor with the scourge. (Being part daemon himself Prompto couldn’t get the starscourge) And then wrapped his arms around Prompto. “Because I am happy, my sunbeam. That is such a lovely thing to say. I am glad to be your star.”

“You are too cute sometimes mate.” Cor let go a small smile as he stroked Prom’s hair. He would have hugged him, but he was currently locked in a bear hug with Ardyn.

Noticing that Cor wanted a hug, Cerbie pulled at Ardyn’s leg to tell him to allow Cor to have that. After a couple of seconds, Ardyn kissed Prom on the cheek and handed him over to Cor. The blonde boy wrapped his arms around Cor’s neck and continued to smile brightly.

“You’re my star too. Without you, I wouldn’t be here. Thank you, daddy, for rescuing me and protecting me from the bad man.”

Cor was not crying. Cor would never cry and he was definitely not doing it now. That single drop of H2O leaking out of his eye was not a tear. It wasn’t.

Cor pulled Prompto closer to him. “We are always here to help and protect you Prom.”

“No matter what.” Ardyn smiled, also pretending that Cor was not crying.

“See, exactly. You are my stars.” Prompto laughed pulling away from Cor. And when he did so, he felt a tug on his shirt from behind. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Cerbie still wagging his tail, waiting patiently for his turn to have a hug. Prom jumped off Cor’s lap and hug Cerbie’s middle neck tightly. “Yes, Cerbie you’re my star too. You are mine, dada’s and daddy’s star..”

“Of course, he is. Because you are such a good boy Cerbie.” Ardyn cooed patting Cerbie’s head on the left.

Cor couldn’t deny that Cerbie would protect this family to the last and he was a part of it. To hell with it. Cor stroked the daemon dog head that wasn’t getting attention and nodded at him in agreement. That was the best he was going to get out of Cor for the time being.

* * *

When Prompto went to bed, Ardyn and Cor continued to sit on the sofa together.

Being told that they were Prom’s stars melted both of their hearts. Prompto was the most precious thing in their lives and if anyone was a star it was him. No, he was better than that. He was a sunbeam. A ray of sunshine directly gifted to them by the sun, the most important star of all. That was how it was always going to remain. Their adorable and precious sunbeam of a child whom they would never stop loving and caring for. 

Ardyn kissed Cor’s shoulder and hummed at him. “Darling if we are stars then you are the star constellation of Leo.”

“Yeah, then you are Ophiuchus.”

That made Ardyn sit up in surprise. That particular constellation was associated with healing. How did Cor know that? He never took his dangerous and reckless husband as an astronomer. “That does surprise me. You know about star constellations?”

“It was one of the only lessons you taught me that I was actually interested in.” Cor admitted. It was no secret he found his forced lessons as a teenager with Ardyn boring. But the stars and planets were somewhat of a guilty pleasure to the Marshal.

“Do the star's interest you, My Marshal?” Ardyn asked, kissing Cor on the nose.

“Prom called you a star and you interest me. By default, yes.” Cor smirked, kissing Ardyn’s chin.

“I love it when you say sweet things like that to me.”

“Stars are precious. And you’re precious to me.”

At that sentiment, Ardyn couldn’t help himself and he locked his lips with his husband. Cor was just as precious to him as Prom was. When Cor acted all lovie dovie, once in a blue moon, Ardyn savoured every last moment of it. When Cor pulled away for air, Ardyn rested his forehead against his Marshals and laughed. 

“Did Clarus slip a potion in your coffee to make you act more affectionate again?”

“No.” Cor shook his head, not wanting to remember that day.

Like what happened a few hours ago, the pair heard footsteps running down the stairs. They rolled their eyes sitting apart from one another ready to tell Prom to go back upstairs and go to sleep. It may have been a Friday night but he still needed to keep to his routine.

Prompto ran in wearing his Chocobo dressing gown with Cerbie sitting behind him and asked in an excited voice. “Daddy! Dada! Me and Cerbie want to go outside and see the stars. Can we?”

“Of course, we can!” Ardyn smiled standing up, not even thinking of objecting to his son’s question. It would be nice to look at the starry sky with his family. It was only one night, it wouldn’t hurt if Prom was up an hour or two past his bedtime this once.

“Get your coat and blanket please.” Cor said also standing up, having the same attitude as his husband.

“Okay come on Cerbie!” Prompto cheered, racing back up the stairs with Cerbie still close at his heels.

When Prom had left the living room, Cor held onto Ardyn’s hand and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. “I’ll show you exactly how precious you are to me once he has gone to sleep.”

“I am giddy with anticipation.” Ardyn smirked with a shiver going down his spine. His day just seemed to be getting better and better.

* * *

When Prom and Cor had their coats on and a blanket was wrapped around Prom, all four of them sat outside on the grass and looked up at the starry sky. Ardyn pointed out to Prom which stars were and told him the tale of what he and Somnus used to think they were. They used to think it was fireflies dancing in the night keeping the daemons at bay. (That was what their mother told them) That made Prom laugh and he asked Cor what he used to think stars were when he was younger. Cor shrugged his shoulders and simply said that they were precious because they relaxed him. Which was true but he wasn’t going to reveal what the stars really meant to him.

When Cor asked his parents what stars were they told him the text book definition, so he never got a chance to think them magical like Ardyn had. But they did give him comfort. Clarus tried to make him smile on the trip to Accordo and told him that stars were seen across the world. So, when Cor looked at them at the same time Clarus or Regis did they wouldn’t be apart even if they were miles away from each other. It was incredibly cheesy and mussy but whenever Cor left Lucis for a few weeks to do a mission, he would purposely choose a haven to rest in for the night. Just in case Ardyn or Prom were also looking up at the starry sky that night so he could be with them.

After an hour of staring at the starry sky, Prom fell asleep. Cor and Ardyn tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight. Cerbie laid at the bottom of Prom’s bed and got a stroke from Ardyn and a nod from Cor. 

They went to their room after that and as Cor got on the bed naked, he smiled at his husband: “You used to think they were fireflies?”

“My mother was a dear woman, she was a dreamer like me and she used to tell Somnus and I fables like that all the time.” Ardyn said stripping and following his husband on their bed. Cor did say he wanted to show him how precious he was after all.

“I think it is sweet.”

“You never answered Prom’s question, My Marshal. What did you think stars were growing up?” Ardyn said kissing Cor’s chest whilst running his hand all over his husband's body.

“I was told what they really were from an early age. But now… I see them as you and Prom. Precious and comforting.”

“I love you, My Marshal.”

“I love you too, Ass Hat.” Cor smirked kissing Ardyn before continuing with their night of passion.


End file.
